She Will Be Loved
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Dr. Riley Martini is your basic average doctor, go to work come home and sleep, repeating the process pretty much every day without fault...Then one night he came into her ER. [Mark JindrakOC, John CenaOC, Kurt Angle, Luther Reigns, and a few others.]
1. Chapter 1

**I started writing this 2 nights ago and couldn't stop...Don't ask me why...I have no clue...I figured since I finished writing it in 2 days...I'd go ahead and post the whole damn thing. I hope you enjoy it. Much love for all the reviews on all my stories...I appreciate the support! Maxine**

She Will Be Loved

Chapter 1

Riley rolled around in bed for a few minutes, she hated working mid-nights...Her red velvet curtains were closed and the sun was slowly try to set...it was close to 3 pm. She knew she was going to have to get up in an hour anyways to get ready for work. Riley groaned inwardly and rolled out of her big red velvet covered 4 postered, canopy bed.

Riley slowly padded over and peeked out the curtains and groaned again as the sunset was blasting her in the eyes. Riley went ahead and moved along to the bathroom and took a nice long COLD shower to wake herself up.

Riley stood wrapped in a huge white bath towel in front of a full length mirror brushing out her waist length brunette and blonde highlighted hair. Her violet eyes staring back at her 5'10" 125 lbs frame...as she slowly slipped into her panties, bra, jeans and black t-shirt. She pushed her feet into her tenny shoes and tied them.

She examined herself in the mirror, and then grabbed her back pack and slung it over her shoulder as she grabbed her pager and cell phone, clipping both on to a front pocket as she pulled her sunglasses on, grabbed her keys and pulled her apartment door closed and locked behind her.

As she stepped out of the building, the door man walked over and opened the door and said, "Have a nice night at work Miss Martini." Riley smiled and said, "See you tomorrow morning some time Albert." The New York City afternoon air wasn't really chilly, but Riley knew tomorrow morning it would be chilly, good thing she brought her hoody with her.

Riley was crossing the street at Franklin and 14th street in front of a red light, when some guy got out of his car and walked up to her and stopped her in the middle of the cross walk and said, "Hi can I get your name sweet thing?" Riley laughed and said, "Are you for real?" The guy touched her waist and Riley backed up and said, "Touch me again, and you're gonna lose some part of your anatomy, that I'm pretty sure that's what you're thinking with right now."

The guy held out his hand and said, "My name's Mark Jindrak." Riley said, "I'll just call you Mr. Arrogant, or Mr. Obnoxious." The guys named Mark said, "What's your zodiac sign?" Riley said, "Stop sign...Now flow on...You're going to make me late for work."

Riley walked around him and the gentleman stood there...he was rather tall...somewhere around 6'5" or possibly 6'6" and somewhere around 250 to 260 lbs...His arms were huge and the sleeves of his black button down shirt looked like they were cutting of the circulation to his brain...

Mark held out his arm and said, "So you're just going to walk away and not even tell me you're name beautiful?"

Riley giggled as she stopped once she reached the curb and turned back and said, "Riley...Have a nice night, Mr. Jindrak." She walked on to work.

Later that night Riley was sitting in her office when her pager started going off...She looked at it and was aware she was being paged to the ER for an emergency. She pulled her red scrub pants and top over her regular clothes and took off to the ER.

She walked in and suddenly realized the man laying on the stretcher in her ER was the same man from the cross walk. She pulled gloves on and seen he had a huge gash on his forehead between skin and the hairline.

The nurse said, "Dr. Martini, he was working and got hit with a metal fold up chair."

Riley smiled and said, "Mr. Jindrak, if I would have known your place of employment was so dangerous, I would have let you detain me more, so you wouldn't have been injured."

Mark looked up and all he could think was 'Dumb fuckin' luck'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riley walked over to the table and after checking the chart the nurse made up, she said, "Its okay Alma, I can handle Mr. Jindrak...He's just gonna need a few hundred stitches...Call down had have them set up a CT scan." Alma giggled and said, "Yes Doctor."

Riley pulled out a suture kit and said, "Okay Mr. Jindrak, sit up."Mark sat up on the end of the exam table and, Riley moved the gauze away from the gash. She said, "It's not too bad, but you're gonna need about 10 to 15 stitches."

While she started putting the stitches in place, Mark looked at her, he had never noticed before she had violet colored eyes...they were an amazing shade. Mark said, "I hope you don't hold what I did this afternoon against me...It was a dare." Riley couldn't help but laugh as she finished up his stitches and put a bandage over his forehead and taped it in place.

As she wheeled him down to x-ray for his CT scan...she'd found out that he worked for the WWE and Vince McMahon...She said, "So you're a professional wrestler eh." Mark looked up at her as they rode down in the elevator...He said, "Yea...I hope you don't think I go around letting people hit me with metal chairs."

Riley said, "Well, I'd have to question your sanity if you hit yourself or let someone else hit you...So what went wrong?"

Mark said, "I completely forgot to put my arm up and soften the blow...as a result I got cracked in the skull and was busted open. I scared the shit out of my mentor." Riley laughed as she lend against the elevator wall and said, "Well, It would scare the shit out of me too."

Riley was wheeling him into the CT, when she said, "You wouldn't by any chance know John Cena would you?" Mark smiled weakly and said, "Yea, he's one of my best friends on the Smackdown roster...Do you know John?"

Riley giggled and said, "Too well...I went to the same college as him, and I'd never meet him before, I was all of 17, and my friend asked me to go with her to her boyfriends phrat house party. We walked in and here came this guy walking down the stairs of the huge phrat house where's a big curly black wig and nothing but a black g-string on...he walked up and said 'my name is John Cena, nice to meet you, welcome to the party' and then proceeded to grab me and put the meanest lip lock on me."

Mark laughed hard and said, "Sounds like John." Riley laughed at the memory and said, "He wasn't that bad of a kisser either...He's been dating my best friend from college forever now." Mark said, "You mean Cynthia."

Riley laughed and said "Yea, we call her Cyn though because she always smiles like she's up to no good."

Mark said, "Yea, well some things never change because she still does." Riley said, "Lord, I haven't talked to her in a couple of years." Mark said, "Oh then you should probably know that John and Cynthia got engaged during Christmas."

After Mark's CT scan, Riley paged an orderly and said, "Well, Mr. Jindrak, welcome to the hospital, you've got a pretty bad concussion, and I am going to admit you for 2 days of observation, just because I don't like taking chances with my patients."

Mark nodded and said, "I figured as much." Riley made sure he was comfortable in the hospital bed and then said good night to him as she headed to the Drs lounge for a short nap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2 days later Riley walked into Mark Jindrak's hospital room, and said, "So how are you feeling, Mr. Jindrak?" Mark smiled up at her and as soon as Riley turned to the left she nearly jumped out of her skin, and squealed at the same time.

Mark grabbed the Doc, because she nearly jumped on his bed. Mark had a hold of her waist and hand. Riley looked down and carefully stood up...There were two very large gentlemen in Mark's room.

Mark touched her hand and said, "You okay Dr. Martini?" Riley breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I'll assume that these two gentlemen are friends of yours." Mark chuckled a little and said, "Yes ma'am...This is Kurt Angle and Luther Reigns, They are co-workers of mine."

Riley swallowed hard, Kurt seemed harmless, but Luther kind of had that 'escaped convict' look about him. Riley shook hands with both men and Kurt said, "So are you taking good care of my protégé doc?" Riley smiled and said, "Well Mr. Angle, he had a concussion, and there don't seem to be any traces of it for now...and the stitches can come out in about 10 days...other then that I'd say he's ready to go. If you'll help him get dressed, I'd appreciate it, and I'll go get his release paper work."

Riley left and Kurt nudge Mark and winked at him...Mark smirked and said, "What man?" Kurt said, "So you've got the Nightingale Syndrome eh?" Mark said, "Excuse me?" Kurt said, you know...you have the hots for your doctor...she's cute...she reminds me of a younger Karen when we first got married."

Mark said, "Kurt man...I don't have the hots for her." Kurt nudged Mark again and said, "C'mon man...she's hot...you can't tell me you don't find her attractive." Mark said, "I don't." Luther piped in with, "Liar...I've only seen her for 5 minutes, I think she's hot...Hell a blind man would have a bone off her perfume alone."

Mark and Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Luther...he was not a shy man, and spoke his mind on everything. Riley walked back in and handed Mark the papers and he signed them...and when the guys were pre-occupied with talking to the doctor, Mark wrote his name and phone number in the corner of the paper that said 'doctors copy'...and handed all the papers back to Dr. Martini.

Riley shock Mark's hand one more time, and then watched as Luther wheeled him out the door and Kurt shook her hand and said, "That's again Doc...We really appreciate every thing you've done for the kid." Riley smiled and said, "It was my pleasure."

Later that night as Riley sat in her office doing her paper work, she came across the copy of the paperwork and saw Mark's cell phone number in the corner...She couldn't help but giggle her ass off about it. She'd almost been tempted to slip him her number...but wasn't really sure...Apparently he was.

Riley's office phone started ringing and she answered it, "Dr. Riley Martini, How can I help you?" A male voice said, "Mrs. Martini, My name is Vince McMahon...I understand you took care of one of my superstars the past few days...Was Mark any trouble?" Riley smiled and said, "No sir...he was the perfect gentleman...and it was lovely to meet Mr. Reigns and Mr. Angle as well."

Vince chuckled and said, "Well...I hear you're an Emergency room Trauma doctor...Is that correct?" Riley said, "Yes sir it is." Vince said, "I've actually got an opening on my staff for a road doctor, which would actually be the same thing...except I'd be paying you more...If you're interested."

Riley said, "I could be." Vince said, "Wonderful...I'll send you an open plane ticket and on your next day off please join me at the WWE head quarters in Stamford Connecticut and we can discuss how interested you are." Riley smiled and said, "I'll do that sir...My day off is this coming Friday." Vince said, "Excellent, I look forward to meeting you." Riley said, "As I do you Mr. McMahon."

Thus endeth the phone call...Riley pinched herself a couple of times, to make sure she wasn't dreaming...

She was not just offered a job as a road doctor for more money...Oh lord...this was going to be interest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Friday Morning- -

Riley stepped off the plane around 10:30 a.m. And was immediately greeted by a man who was short but extremely stalky. His head was shaved and he had a go-tee. He could've passed as a short bodyguard...and possibly a wrestler...but at this point nothing was certain. He was holding a sign with her name on it.

Riley walked up and said, "I'm Dr. Riley Martini."

The man took her bags and said, "My name is Luke...Come with me please ma'am...Mr. McMahon sent me to bring you to Titan Towers." Riley smiled and said, "Okay." And proceeded to follow him out of the airport...

Riley stopped dead in her tracks, there was a long black stretch limo sitting in front of the airport...the guy put her bags in the trunk and opened the back door for her. Riley said, "You're kidding right?" Luke looked at her and said, "No ma'am...If you'll please slide in, I'll take you to Mr. McMahon."

Riley slowly walked up to the limo, only imagining it disappearing before she sat down.

Riley slid into the massive luxury vehicle and Luke closed the door. After 5 minutes, the limo started moving. Luke dropped the privacy wall and said, "We should be at Titan Towers in 15 minutes..."

Riley crawled around until she was up by the privacy window and she said, "Thank you...I think." Luke said, "Is this your first time in Connecticut?" Riley smiled and said, "Yea...I've never been anywhere out of New York."

Luke said, "Are you nervous about your meeting?" Riley laughed and said, "Does it really show that much?" Luke said, "No ma'am...I just noticed you keep wrapping your hair around your finger...usually a good sign someone is nervous."

The limo pulled up to a huge building and came to a stop...Luke said, "Well, this is it." Riley looked out the sunroof and said, "Oh my God, What have I gotten myself into." Luke got out of the car and walked around and opened the door for Riley...She crawled back through the limo again and took the hand Luke offered and carefully stepped out.

Riley smoothed her black skirt over her thighs, and gave her black knee high boots a tug over her calves. Looking down she made sure her red tank top and matching cardigan were lint free. Luke smiled and said, "Good luck ma'am." Riley winked at him and walked into the massive stored building.

She checked out the names and office and floor numbers, and saw Mr. McMahon's...she stepped onto the elevator and it went up to the 10th floor and as she was stepping off the elevator, someone brushed up against her...She looked up as her hair flipped over her shoulder.

The doors were closing as Riley caught a glimpse of Mark Jindrak, being taken somewhere by Mr. Reigns and Mr. Angle. She smiled and waved coyly and continued down to Mr. McMahon's office.

The receptionist behind the desk asked Riley's name and then led her into Mr. McMahon's office and told her to have a seat because he was running late from a meeting. Sure enough 15 minutes later Vince McMahon came strolling through his huge oak office doors, wearing a nice navy blue suit with a power blue dress shirt. He looks impeccable.

Riley stood up and said, "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. McMahon." Mr. McMahon said, "Dr. Martini, Please call me Vince…I don't stick to formal names, with people who could be potential employees…I noticed you had lovely manners over the phone calling me Mister and sir…So I know I can trust you to be even more gracious while you're here…and call me Vince…Mr. McMahon was my father."

They both sat down and got down to business immediately…It took 15 minutes…and Riley couldn't help but say yes and sign a contract…While she was their that night, Vince had set up everything for her to attend a local hours show in Stamford for the Smackdown brand roster, which is the roster she would be traveling with.

Since Riley knew Mark Jindrak was part of the Smackdown show…she couldn't help but tease him a little…She pulled her cell phone out and typed a text message to his phone that said:

M

Meeting me in catering 6 p.m. C-Ya then.

RM, Md.

She pushed send and couldn't help but giggle all the way to the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mark looked down as his cell phone was sitting on his thigh and it started to vibrate…He couldn't get his mind off of the woman he'd seen at Titan Towers…he could of sworn it was Dr. Martini…

Mark picked up his cell and noticed he had received a text message…He hit the button to open it and read it and it said:

M

Meeting me in catering 6 p.m. C-Ya then.

RM, Md.

Mark quirked an eyebrow at his cell phone screen…RM, Md…He couldn't imagine who that was and to make matters worse, none of the divas had those initials. Mark couldn't think about who it was that text him.

Mark had on his jeans, black boots and a black short sleeve button down shirt tucked into his jeans. Mark checked his watch and it was close to 6…He figured, he'd leave for the catering now, and get there by 6. He stood a slipped his cell phone into his front jeans pocket and stepped out the dressing room door.

Mark turned into catering and thought he'd been knocked on his ass...the girl he thought was Dr. Martini, really was Dr. Martini and she was laughing at something witty that Kurt had just said to her...

Oh God her laugh was intoxicating...Mark walked up and said, "Dr. Martini...To what do we owe this honor?" Riley looked up and smiled her award winning smile and said, "I've actually been recruited by Vince...Apparently 3 little birdies told him what a nice job I did..."

Kurt said, "So Vince made her an offer she couldn't refuse...She'll be traveling with us now kid." Mark smirked a little as Kurt walked away to get ready for his match...Riley smiled and said, "So sit down already." Mark sat across the table from her and Riley said, "So I'm glad you got my text...I figured since you didn't text back, that the message was re-routed to some foreigner in Japan."

Mark chuckled and said, "No, I just didn't realize it came from you...I wasn't sure if I should have answered back." Riley said, "Lemme guess you didn't recognize the initials?"

Mark nodded and that cute smirk of his showed up again.

Riley said, "It was RM, Md right?" Mark said, "Yea, care to explain?" She smiled again and said, "Riley Martini, Md." Mark said, "Well, I couldn't remember if you'd given me your first name, and it was more respectful to call you Dr. Martini."

Riley said, "You're sweet...Has any one ever told you that?" Mark smirked and Riley could feel her insides melting immediately. Mark said, "Not the women I date, Dr. Martini." Riley said, "Just call me Riley...And maybe it's the kind of women you date...Everything of it that way?" Mark's eyes nearly came out of his head...as she said, "It was nice seeing you again...I should be joining the tour next week sometime...Also don't forget to come see me about getting those stitches removed."

Mark stood up as Riley stood and he saw Stephanie, Vince's daughter coming toward them...Mark extended his hand and said, "It was nice seeing you again Riley...I look forward to talking with you some more next week, when I come see you about the stitches." Riley smiled, winked and said, "You got it...Bye."

Mark watched as Riley walked off with Stephanie, but not before turning back to him and giving him a quick wave and wink.

Mark could feel his whole body getting tense...there was no way in hell he was wrestling with a gigantic hard on tonight...Oh yea...he could feel a cold coming on. Stomach flu...Hurricane, tornado, earth quake, some kind of major disaster, as long as he didn't have to put his wrestling trunks on, and show every one, just exactly who and what he was thinking about.

Mark shook his head and just headed back to the dressing room...trying to think a way out of wrestling for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-6 Months Later- -

Mark had grown quite fond of Riley...They'd seen a few movies together and went to a few clubs with the rest of the other wrestlers who liked to blow off steam after Smackdown was taped.

There were a few kisses shared between them, but for some reason, they couldn't get anything started between them...Mark thought he wasn't good enough for her...and Riley just figured she read the signs wrong.

For the last few months now, Riley had been harassed by one of the other wrestlers...and she was just about at the end of her rope. She'd asked him repeatedly to leave her alone, and still he would make rude and degrading comments to her...and then to make matters worse, every once in a while...he'd fake an injury and corner her in her office and touch her in sexually unwanted ways.

Today was no exception...They were in New York yet again. Riley was sitting on the equipment trunk down by the ring, doing some research on her laptop, there was still a few hours left before Smackdown would even begin. A snaky voice dripping with venom said, "Well...If it isn't the beautiful and intelligent Dr. Martini."

Riley cringed and said, "Rob, I thought I asked you to leave me alone?" Rob walked over and said, "I'm Rob Van Dam...what woman wouldn't want me?" Riley smiled weakly and said, "Any woman in her right mind." Rob grabbed Riley's laptop and threw it across the arena and watched as it shattered. Rob then grabbed Riley's knees and yanked her closer to him and was touching her cheek and face trying to get her to kiss him.

Riley said, "I'm not kissing you...ever...Because If I do I'll puke in your mouth." Rob back handed her across the cheek and she thought her eye was gonna explode. Out of no where someone came running up and tackled Rob to the ground...Riley pulled her knees into her chest as she let out a squeal of surprise when Rob was crashed into and away from her.

John and Cynthia came running over and John said, "I've never seen him get so pissed off in that short of amount of time." Cynthia walked over and was looking at Riley's cheek...Riley said, "Who?" John said, "It was Mark...I can't believe he picked him up and just carried him into the back...As soon as he saw Rob hit you, his blood boiled and he took off running at Rob full steam ahead."

Riley said, "I think we should go check on them." John took Riley's arm and helped her off the truck...she was a little dizzy from the slap she'd received, her cheek was already swelling and was turning a nice shade of blue and purple.

They walked into the back and the fight had already been broken up by none other then Mr. McMahon...he said, "I will not tolerate fighting in this organization...you people are not caged animals with no God Damn manners...you may not like each other, and you may not respect one another, but you will get along as long as you're working in MY company. What the hell was the fight all about anyways?"

John stepped up before either of the two pissed off fighters would and carefully brought Riley forward with him...He said, "Vince, Respectively...Rob is in the wrong...hi slapped Dr. Martini...Look at her cheek...She's extremely dizzy right now...she's gonna be in a world of hurt if she's not already...Mark was defending her."

Vince turned an evil eye glare towards Rob and he knew by the look on his face he was guilty. Vince said, "Fine...Rob you wanna hit women...I'm sure Mr. Jindrak could teach you a few things on how to respect women more...After Smackdown is done being taped and promoted...You two are going to get in that God damn ring and box...you're going to fight, not wrestle...and Rob if I see you throw one kick or illegal move in there you're fired...Same goes for you too Mark." Mark just nodded as Rob gave his cool laid back "Whatever man."

Mark walked over and looked down at Riley...she looked up and said, "You don't have to do this ya know...I've had worse before." Mark touched her unhurt cheek and said, "No man should hit a woman...I don't care what the circumstances are...Rob should get his ass beat for touching you like that...If he's been harassing you, I wish you would've told me sooner."

Riley shook her head and apparently too fast, cause she started to protest when everything went black.

Scaring the shit out of Mark, he caught the tiny brunette in his arms before she hit the cement floor of the arena...He carefully scoped her up in his arms as he, John and Cynthia went down to his locker room, where Kurt and Luther grabbed a couple of pillows to elevate her head a little and an ice pack for her cheek.

Mark knelt on the floor and was running his thumb over her unhurt cheek...wishing she'd wake up, cause he was worried about her...he knew what kind of hit she took from Rob...his back hand is worse then a face to face punch.

Kurt patted him on the back cause he saw the worry swimming his protégés green orbs...Kurt said, "Calm down...It's a normal reaction after a hit like that...she's gonna be fine...Luther and I are going to get ready...then I'll come back and watch her while you get ready for your match...I promise man...she'll be fine. I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it..."

Mark just nodded...He was sick to his stomach after he saw the way Rob hit her...And now...he was wishing Smackdown was finished...all he could think about besides Riley waking up, was getting to Rob...

Mark swore to himself and Riley if he didn't at least put Rob on the injured list for a couple of years...then he would end Rob's career as a professional wrestler tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mark was out at his tag match with Luther…Kurt was sitting next to Riley, when he heard a noise…something similar to a whimper…Kurt looked over and Riley was slowly waking up…Kurt helped Riley sit up and he looked at her…her eyes were a little glossy.

Riley looked around and said, "Where's Mark?" Kurt smiled as he sat down next to her and said, "He's out doing his match with Luther." Riley nodded as she leaned over and rested her head against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt didn't mind…She was a sweet girl…and Mark liked her more then he was willing to admit…Kurt wished he'd get his head out of his ass…because Kurt could clearly tell that Riley was reciprocating the feelings back.

Kurt said, "How's your eye and cheek feeling?" Riley shrugged and said, "It's numb…but I can still feel the ache in it a little." Kurt said, "Mark will be glad you're awake…you really scared him." Riley said, "I wish he'd show some kind of emotion more often…I feel like the redheaded step-child. We've shared a few kisses and afterwards I always feel like it wasn't the right thing to do, because he doesn't say anything…he just walks away."

Kurt said, "Mark likes you…He likes you a lot more then he's willing to let on…Riley honey…he seems to think that he's not good enough for you." Riley pouted a little and said, "Why on earth would he EVER think that?" Kurt said, "Because he's just a professional wrestler…you're an AMA certified doctor. He thinks you deserve someone who's exactly like you."

Riley looked down at her hands in her lap and said, "I don't want someone like me…How can I make him understand that?" Kurt said, 'Don't worry about it…It will come to you when you least expect it."

Mark and Luther walked through the door and Mark saw Riley sitting up talking with Kurt as he moved around the room, as Luther taped up his hands and wrists, and he pulled on some shorts…The arena emptied and Mark was stretching and moving around.

Luther and Kurt went out to the ring area and sat down with the rest of the wrestlers…John and Cynthia stayed in the back with Mark and Riley…Mark placed his elbows and forearms on the wall, and pushed his head down between his arms to stretch every thing really good. Riley walked over and touched Mark's arms…he looked down at her and his green orbs were glowing.

Riley said, "Mark you really don't have to do this…It's just Rob…He'll never stop being an asshole…" Mark said, "I don't care if Rob will never stop being an asshole…I won't have him disrespecting you or any other woman in this organization or world…I don't care who he is." Riley caressed his cheek and said, "You don't have to save the entire world superman…You're not the only one that can help save people."

Mark touched her hand and kissed the palm of her hand and said, "Someone has too…It might as well be me." Riley stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek and said, "Try not to kill him…ok." Mark said, "I promise nothing." Riley giggled as her and Cynthia walked out to the ring area and sat by Kurt and Luther.

Mark and John walked out and John helped him pull the boxing gloves on…Rob walked out all cocky and winked at Riley…who in turn stuck her finger down her throat like she was gagging…Mark smirked at her for her good natured attitude.

The boxing match started and Vince actually came down to watch it. Rob was not too bad even if he is half a foot shorter then Mark. They were going at it pretty good until Rob decided to throw in a low blow of sorts…In other words he planted his boxing glove covered fist in Mark's poor unprotected crotch.

Mark hit his knees as the referee gave Rob a time out…John got in the ring to check on Mark…Luther jumped to his feet and yelled, "LAY OFF HIS NUTS YOU PSYCHO!"

Mark said, "Am I supposed to be seeing stars?" John said, "When someone flattens your nuts like that…it's to be expected…" Mark said, "Okay just checking…" Mark recomposed himself and came back to beat the living shit out of Rob…Knocking him out with 3 left punches…considering Mark was a south paw…3 lefts and your shit is to the wind.

Mark left the arena before any one could really congratulate him…he just wanted to go to his apartment in Auburn and relax until the Smackdown house show on Friday…and of course lick his wounds.

Riley was disappointed to know he left without saying anything to her…she talked to Kurt and got his Auburn address and decided to give Mark a little visit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mark walked into the living room from the bedroom...he's taken a shower and had pulled on some work out pants and a t-shirt...He walked into the kitchen and stuffed a big Ziploc bag full of ice...after setting the cool ice on the back of his neck for a few minutes and sat on the couch staring at the blank TV screen...he leaned over and grabbed the remote turning the TV on...just to watch it while he relaxed a little.

After sitting there and watching half a movie he took the ice off his neck and carefully lifted the waist band of his pants and slid the offendingly cold bag of ice down his pants and set it against the pit of his boxer/brief covered crotch...letting out a small sigh of relief as the coolness calmed the ache he had been feeling since the low blow from Rob.

Mark remembered back as he knocked out Rob...he looked over at Riley and she was hugging Kurt and Luther and jumped up and down with everyone else...she looked so beautiful and her smile couldn't have been any bigger then what it was. Mark ran a hand through his short hair and stared at the TV...he'd been staring at it now for almost an hour...Not even paying attention to the movie...Only thinking about her...Riley.

After a few more minutes there was a knock on his door...He looked at the clock and it was after mid-night so he couldn't imagine who it was. He carefully removed the bag of ice from his pants and set it on his glass coffee table as he stood up and walked over to the door...He didn't even look through the peephole...he just swung the door open...fully surprised to see Riley looking back at him.

Riley looked up from the floor as the door swung open and she smiled softly and said, "Hi Mark." Mark was almost at a loss for words, but then got enough vocals up to say hi back and invited her in.

Riley walked in and Mark walked around and faced her...Riley pulled her hair behind her ears and Mark said, "What are you doing here Riley?" Riley could see a bruise forming above his left eye brow...and she carefully touched it with her fingertips and said, "I wanted to check on you...you left the arena before anyone had a chance to say anything to you."

Mark had his hands on his hips and said, "How'd you get my New York address?" Riley smirked and said, "Kurt." Mark crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I think I'm gonna have to have a talk with Kurt." Riley touched Mark's forearm and said, "Don't be mad at Kurt...I asked him for it. I wanted to check on you and I wanted to thank you."

Mark shrugged and said, "For what? I'm an adult...I can take care of myself." Riley sighed and said, "Fine...It was a mistake coming here...I was just concerned about you...I can see you don't want me here and that's alright...I just wanted to say thank you for defending me...and have a nice life I guess."

Mark said, "It wasn't a mistake for you to come here...You're a sweet girl, but damn it Riley...can't you tell we just don't belong together." Riley said, "Why?" Mark said, "Because we don't." Riley said, "That's not an answer it's a lame come back." Mark said, "You're a doctor Riley...I'm a fucking wrestler...you should be dating other doctors, dentists...hell even lawyers...not just anyone."

Riley looked at the floor and said, "I don't want them." Mark said, "Fine...then what the hell do you want?" Riley looked Mark in the eyes and said, "You."

Silence.

Mark just stood there and Riley rolled her eyes and walked over and opened the door...When a hand came out and pushed the door closed again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A free hand came over and pulled her hair over her opposite shoulder as a pair of soft lips came down and kissed the side of Riley's neck. Riley's hands came up and were palm down against the door to steady herself before she fell down.

Mark's hand against the door came down and went over her hand as his fingers fanned in-between hers. His free hand caressing her waist. His lips going back to her neck again. Mark slowly turned her around so she was facing him, as his lips slowly descended onto hers. Mark's hands came up and cupped her face as he lended her head back a little more and deepened the kiss.

Riley's hands came up and gripped his forearms and then his biceps, as his hands slid down her neck, arms, body and to her waist as he searched out the hem of her shirt, as he slowly slid it up her body, and they broke the kiss long enough for Mark to pull it the rest of the way off and toss it to the floor. Riley pulled Mark's shirt off also. Her hands running along his chest arms and arms...fully enjoying the feeling of his muscled under her touch.

They moved around the living room and Riley's pushed Mark over the arm of the couch and as Mark was falling backwards, he pulled Riley on top of him. It was almost as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Riley moved a little and Mark sucked in a breath of air...She looked down his body and her knee had accidentally brushed against his sore crotch...

She cringed and said, "I'm so sorry Mark." Riley started to back up off the couch and said, "We shouldn't be doing this...you're in some terrible pain...and I'm not about to make it worse." Mark stared at the ceiling, until he noticed Riley had moved off of him...He got u and sat on the arm of the couch and said, "Riley...C'mere." Riley chewed her bottom lip as she picked up her shirt and walked over to Mark.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips softly and said, "I'll be fine...You're not going to hurt me...I promise." Riley looked down and could already tell Mark had an erection...She said, "But what if I do hurt you." Mark said, "You won't...I know you won't...You care to much and I know you'll be gentle just cause you know I'm hurt." Riley smiled up at Mark as he took her short and tossed it on the couch and his hands softly started to unbutton and unzip her jeans...which ended up on the couch as well.

Mark was standing there admiring her body...she had on matching black lace underwear which were in the shape of shorts and had strings across the hips and a matching bra...Her chestnut hair the enveloped her body...she smirked and said, "I can be gentle...as gentle as you want."

Mark stood up and leaned down and kissed her lips softly...as he leaned down and picked her up...Somehow the kiss got a little reckless and they ended up on the bed…Riley pulled back and noticed Mark's eyes were a dark forest green darkened with passion…

Riley leaned over and kissed him…and surprisingly enough he kissed her back…his hand went to her hip and then around her waist and pulled her closer…Mark's hand slid down her thigh to the back of her knee…and he pulled her leg around his thigh…and was rubbing the back of her thigh as the kissing got a little more intense…Mark's hand traveled up the back of her panties to her booty…his hand was so warm on her skin…Riley was running her fingers through his hair…

A few hours later, Riley laid her head on his chest, listening to his breathing and heart beating slow down…as hers slowed down with his…They both ended up falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mark's green eyes slowly opened...his whole body was sore...and to make matters worse after having sex with Riley last night, his nuts still feel pretty fuckin flat...He's suggest she blow in his penis to get them back into shape...but it would be filthy and rude of him to say something like that to a lady.

Riley...speaking of which he turned his head and looked over and her violet eyes were still closed. Mark was still contemplating on doing the right thing, by being with Riley the night before...even though it was absolutely earth shattering and breath taking...He still couldn't help but feel like he was out of her league.

Mark let himself relax and fell back asleep.

About 2 hours later, Riley woke up slowly as her violet eyes scanned the room, so she could remember where she was...She saw the pile of discarded clothes on the floor and suddenly remembered she was at Mark's...The ache between her thighs was still very present...She smiled deviously as she felt the delicious ache when she turned over to see Mark sleeping on his back...His beautiful green orbs closed.

Riley could remember every kiss, touch and feeling the night before...she'd never felt so comfortable with a man in her whole life...Mark was so gentle with her, but was so passionate about being together with her. Riley couldn't help herself...She moved over closer to Mark and leaned over him and placed a soft kiss in the middle of his chest and then slowly moved up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Riley backed away as Mark's eyes slowly opened and he looked over at Riley and she smiled and blushed a little and said, "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself. I didn't mean to wake you up." Mark smirked and said, "Its fine...It's a nice way to wake up." Riley smiled and leaned over capturing Mark's lips again.

Mark reached over and pulled her against him as he rolled over and was laying half on and half off her body...The kiss never broke...Riley moved a little and Mark broke the kiss and sucked in a breath. Riley cringed and said, "Still sore?" Mark let out a long breath and said, "Yea...You could say that."

Riley kissed his lips softly and said, "C'mon, I've got something for it." Mark moved up on his hands and knees and watched as she snaked out of bed and grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it on and walked into the bathroom...And he sat on the corner of the bed as he watched her move around in the bathroom and heard the water go on.

Riley walked back into the bedroom and sat on her knees on the bed next to Mark as she leaned over and captured his lips yet again...after which she led him into the bathroom and sat him in his huge tube and she pulled the T-shirt off and sat behind Mark in the tube...She started washing and massaging his whole body...even parts he didn't know were sore and could be massaged.

Afterwards, they dried off and stood talking in Mark's kitchen. Mark said, "I don't know if this is right." Riley sat on the counter and said, "What?" Mark said, "This...you and me...us...I don't know if it's right or not...I think we may have made a mistake last night."

Riley just looked at Mark and in a voice so low Mark almost didn't hear it she said, "I can't believe you said that." Mark said, "I'm just trying to tell you how I feel...I just feel like I'm way out of your league...you're a doctor for Christ sake. What the hell do I have that I could possibly offer you?" Riley hopped off the counter and said, "Nothing...I don't want nothing from you...I thought what we did last night was beautiful and passionate...and I figured you'd see it that way too."

Mark said, "You're wrong..." Mark was cut off as Riley said, "Boy was I ever...You know something the next time you wanna act like a five year old and pretend your back in kindergarten...could you please pick someone else...Because I don't think I could feel as low as I do right now...No I take that back...The night my whole family was killed in a house fire and I couldn't be home to die with them or save them because I was being raped...That's the lowest I ever felt...Right now...would definitely have to take second place."

Riley picked up her purse and said, "Thanks for the romp Jr...It was fun while it lasted...Lemme know when you grow up." Mark didn't miss the tears that were threatening to fall from her beautiful violet eyes...Mark watched as she walked out and closed the door behind her...He ran after her but was too late to catch her at the elevator...

Mark couldn't accept that he was good enough for her. Every time they talked, he just felt more and more stupid around her...

Maybe it was for the best...Maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-2 months later- -

Mark hadn't spoken a word to Riley...He couldn't bring himself to say anything to her and he felt so bad about it...He'd tried so hard to talk with Riley...but just couldn't force himself to do it...He even grabbed her in the hallway of one of the arenas and kissed her with a fevered pitch, but just shook his head and walked away.

Kurt and Luther had since being trying to talk some kind of sense into Mark...He was going to lose Riley forever if he didn't get his head out of his ass. Kurt had, had plenty of talks with Mark and an equal amount with Riley also.

One night while Riley was sitting in her office doing some research on a foot fungus one of the guys had on her laptop, Mark pulled John and Cynthia into the dressing room with him Luther and Kurt.

John looked at Mark and said, "What's up man?" Mark was pacing around a little and said, "Riley said something to me a few months ago and it's been buggin me..." Cynthia said, "She told you didn't she...About her family and the...the rape."

Kurt's head snapped up and said, "What?"

Cynthia sighed heavy and swallowed, chewing on her bottom lip...She said, "By the time Riley was 16 she was a Sophomore in College with John and I. Even though we were 3 years older then her. She's a special kind of intelligent, she skipped several grades and after passing her SAT's and getting her GED the first college that wanted her snatched her."

Cynthia sat down in front of John on the couch and he wrapped his arms around her...as she continued, "One night, instead of staying at the dorm, she wanted to go 6 blocks from the college to see her parents and family...It was pretty late when she left...Half a block from the college she saw a car on the side of the road the hood and trunk up and she noticed the guy as one of the football players from the college...he was wearing a letterman's jacket. Being the nice and naïve 16 year old she was...She stopped and asked him if he needed help."

John could feel Cynthia shaking in his arms and took over and said, "Before Riley knew what was happening to her, he had her thrown in the back seat of her own car, her skirt around her waist, his pants down around his ankles and he was raping her...She was a virgin, and he took it viciously...I begged her for weeks and months to tell me who did it, I wanted to kill him...but she never said anything."

John could feel his temper rising even now years after it happened...Cynthia turned around and draped a leg over his as she rubbed along his eyebrows to calm him down a little...John sighed extremely heavy and continued, "5 blocks away, the hot water heater blew up in her families house...The smoke alarms didn't go off, and the sprinkler system that and been put in when the house was built was done with plastic pipes...A building mistake that was obviously made without thinking first...Her parents, her older brother 20, and her three little sisters 12, 8 and 4 were all burned to death by a fire that could've been prevented."

Cynthia wiped away tears off her cheeks and said, "She wanted nothing more then to either get their the same time to warn them to get out, or earlier to die with them...The day of the funeral we found her walking around the charred remains of the house...the house she grew up in...the house that was the only home she's ever known."

Later that night, Riley walked around the corner and saw Torrie Wilson flirting with Mark...She was touching his chest and he was whispering in her ear. From his profile she could see the smirk on his face...Riley blinked and could feel the stray tears sliding down her cheeks.

Riley walked into her office and leaned against the door trying to compose herself...She couldn't and wouldn't dare let him see what kind of effect he was having on her...This was ridiculous...She'd only known him for less then a year...I guess it didn't really matter how long she'd known him...she'd fallen for him hard...So hard she wasn't sure she was going to escape.

Riley knew what she had to do.

Riley walked down to Stephanie's office and informed her she was going to have to quit the company. Stephanie said, "WHAT? My dad loves you every one on the roster loves you...You can't leave." Riley said, "Everyone might love me...but not the one I want...And I can't stand by and watch it happen with some other girl."

Stephanie knew who Riley was talking about...so said, "How about you go on personal leave for a month...Maybe you'd feel better away from this place...Believe me after a while it just gets to a person." Riley said, "Fine...I doubt it...but I'll try anything at this point."

Riley walked out to her rental car...Mark had seen her walk out of Stephanie's office and Stephanie said, "I wish you'd get your head removed from your ass Mr. Jindrak...This business of you saying you're not good enough for her is bullshit...Paul thought that about me when we first started dating...But c'mon, eventually you have to give into what your heart says."

Mark followed Riley out of the building unseen...he watched as she got into her rental and she couldn't even drive...She sat there and broke down crying behind the wheel...Mark closed his eyes, he could feel his heart breaking for her...he was an asshole...As much as he wanted to go over and pull her from the car he couldn't...Stephanie told him to stay away from Riley for the month she was on leave...and he promised...which sucked cause he didn't make promises he couldn't keep.

Mark watched as Riley started the car and left the parking garage of the arena...her tears were still falling down.

Riley got home around 4 am...She crawled into bed and the never ending stream of tears from when she left the arena in Florida to when she got home to New York City was what helped her fall into a over worked sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Riley was sitting on her couch staring at her TV...It was 5 pm and she'd been on leave for the last 3 weeks. She had checked her voice mail and Mark had actually called her and left a few messages...something along the lines of Hi on one and I miss you on another.

After an hour of staring at her TV, Riley noticed it was 6 pm. She'd officially been watching something on TV, but had no damn clue as to what it was...She threw her hands up in the air as she pushed her head into the cushion of the arm of the couch. A few minutes after the mental and cushion beat down, someone knocked on her door.

Riley walked over and looked at herself in the mirror...Oh sure...track pants, T-shirt, bare foot, and hair in a sloppy ponytail. Riley rolled her eyes, not even looking through the peep hole as she unlocked the door and pulled it opened...only to be shocked nearly to death to see Mark Jindrak on the other side of the door.

Riley stood there pretty much dumb founded. Mark smiled once of his little smirk smiles and she wanted to jump on him...but contained herself. Mark pulled a long stem red rose out from behind his back and handed it to her. Riley smiled a little and said, "What's going on? Why are you here?" Mark said, "May I come in?"

Riley said, "Sure...Enter at your own risk." Riley half smiled when Mark chuckled at her and stepped into her spacious apartment. Mark looked around everything was black red or white. Mark said, "Nice place." Riley nodded and said, "And once again...Why are you here?" Mark said, "Breaking a promise I made to Stephanie...but making things better."

Riley said, "Once more with clarity?" Mark said, "C'mon we don't have time for that...We have to get you dressed." Riley said, "Time out...I dress myself." Mark cracked a smile and said, "Not tonight baby." Riley quirked an eyebrow at him when he called her baby. Mark started walking towards her bedroom, when he noticed she wasn't following.

Mark walked back over and said, "Are you coming?" Riley said, "Are you on drugs? I mean, I'm a doctor...I should know the signs or symptoms...But I can't tell. I think its lack of sleep or coffee...pick one." Mark smirked as he leaned over and hoisted Riley over his shoulder and carried her down the hall to her bedroom where he planted her on the bed.

Riley sat there as she watched Mark go through her closet...and pulled out a black slinky dress she hadn't worn in forever...and then squatted down and rummaged through her boxes of shoes. Mark said, "I swear I've never seen someone with a shoe collection this big or organized...wanna explain it to me?"

Riley said, "I had the boxes shoes come in, so I went to the dollar store and bought a whole bunch of plastic boxes with lids, so they stay clean...but you can't tell which shoe pair is in which box so I took Polaroid's and taped them to the front. What is it you're looking for?"

Mark said, "Something with a great heel and open toed...and black...any suggestions with that dress?" He nodded towards the dress hanging on the mirror and she said, "Forth from the left 5th box down." Mark said, "Damn you're a genius." Mark set the shoes on the floor as he walked over and said, "Okay what do you have under your clothes?"

Riley said, "The norm, panties and a bra." Mark smirked he loved her smart mouth, Riley stood up and pulled her shirt off revealing her black lace bra and the dropped her track pants and said, "See?" Mark smirked again, how he did love her boy short panties, he walked over and pulled her dresser open and dug through it and smirked to himself when he found her matching black lace garter belts.

Mark grabbed her thigh highs as he walked back over and had her step into her garter, and pulled it up around his hips...She said, "You do realize I can dress myself right?" Mark leaned down and got close to her ear and said, "Just enjoy the contact." Riley blushed and smiled and nodded in agreement.

Mark sat her on the bed and slowly side on both her thigh highs, after attaching them to the garters, he kissed her knees softly. Riley had to exhale or they wouldn't be going where ever he was dressing her up to take her...Riley stood up and pulled the dress on, then Mark sat her back down as he slipped her shoes on and pulled the straps up and around her ankles and then stood up and pulled the hair tie out of her hair and tossed it over his shoulder.

Mark took her hand and said, "Let's go." Riley said, "Wait you still haven't said what's going on?" Mark stopped and said, "I made Stephanie a promise to leave you alone until you came back from your leave...Since I knew you were on leave because of me...I was an idiot...ok? I got some sense beat into me through Luther and Kurt...and then Stephanie, John and Cynthia."

Riley said, "What happened with Torrie?" As she rolled her eyes. Mark laughed and said, "Torrie and I never were going to happen...I was trying to give you the impression I was with someone else."

Riley slapped Mark's arm as he grabbed her and pulled her against his body...Mark leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against her lips as his hand came up to her jaw and pushed her head back a little as he deepened the kiss. Mark pulled away a little and said, "We should get going before we forget we've got somewhere to be." Riley said, "And how important is this place to be?"

Mark walked over and locked the apartment door from the inside. Riley smirked as Mark came back over and watched as she kicked off her heels...Mark took her waist in his hands and pulled her against him again...He said no more as he lifted her in his arms and said, "By the way...I'm here...cause I want to give us a chance..."

Nothing more was said as he carried her back to the bedroom...Nothing more needed to be said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been 6 months since the accident...Mark was walking the streets of New York again...he always found himself in the same place...Riley's old apartment. It had been pouring rain since he left the hotel and he didn't care that he was drenched.

Everyone in the WWE who'd gotten to know Riley was devastated when they found out about the accident...but no one took it harder then Mark...He really did love her...more then he could ever possibly love anyone else in his life. Mark stood on the corner and stared at her old apartment...

They'd gotten engaged the night he showed up to get her back...They'd decided that selling her apartment and her moving to Atlanta with him was an excellent idea. Mark couldn't get the image out of his head...they were loading the back of the moving truck with Luther, Kurt, John and Cynthia...

The car that was forced into an accident didn't even see the drunk driver run the red light until it was way too late to do anything about it...The drunk driver hit the car with such a force that it sent the car swerving out of control...

Riley had just walked out of the back of the truck and stopped for a minute to give Mark a gentle kiss on the lips as she laughed cause she could hear John, Kurt and Luther making kissy noises at them. She flipped them the bird as Mark continued into the truck.

Riley didn't see the car flying at her until it was too late...

Mark, John, Luther and Kurt had been knocked all over the back of the truck when they felt the trucks suddenly jolt forward. Mark sat up and seen a car had smacked into the back of the moving truck...but what he saw made his heart stop...Riley was lying across the hood of the car, her body was bruised and battered and she was bleeding badly.

Mark jumped from the truck as he and John carefully moved Riley's lifeless body off the hood of the car and laid her on the sidewalk. Cynthia had seen the whole thing and started calling 911...Once the police were on the way she turned to John, everyone was pale as a ghost...they couldn't believe the happy day had turned so brutal.

Mark held Riley's body in his arms as she opened her eyes and touched her face...Mark looked into her eyes and said, "Every things going to be ok...I promise...the ambulance is on the way." Riley's breathing was labored and she was coughing up blood...Mark caressed her face and said, "Don't leave me...Please...don't leave me...I love you so much Riley." Riley smiled softly as she touched his cheek and said, "I love you too Mark." Her eyes closed as her whole body was lifeless...

The paramedics worked on her for 45 minutes...but in the end her internal injuries are what took her life. Since the accident Mark had been having such a hard time saying goodbye...he couldn't do it...Mark looked up at the apartment and could see the shadows of a couple kissing...he could only hope they'd always be as happy as he was with Riley.

Mark didn't know why he wiped the tears away...there would be more there when he got back to the hotel.

10 pm News-

Tonight the professional wrestling world mourns the loss of a great wrestler. Mark Robert Jindrak was found in his hotel room this morning dead. The superstar had committed suicide, just 6 months after the tragic accident that took the life of his fiancé Dr. Riley Martini. Superstars within the World Wrestling Entertainment Company said Jindrak never fully recovered from the loss of his fiancé...

The End.


End file.
